Return To The Forest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Mystery Of The Forest". Gena returns to the forest where she met Falcon and Cassie tags along, not realizing that she and Gena are in for a shock. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Takes place in the Ben 10 cartoon because author's OCs were created for their Ben 10 fanfiction stories. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel story to guestsurprise's story "Mystery Of The Forest". If you haven't read that one yet, please do, otherwise this one won't make much sense.**

**guestsurprise owns all the characters in this story. I own absolutely nothing and only take credit for posting this for guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Return To The Forest**

It was the next day and Gena had to return like she promised Falcon; but she had a problem: Cassie was in the car with her!  
"Now remember what I said Cassie…stay in the car and don't go anywhere!"

"Alright already, Gena! You told me this about 700 times! I am not going to go anywhere…relax!" Cassie laughed. She then put on her headphones and closed her eyes.

Gena parked the car and walked slowly into the woods. Falcon was there waiting for her and two walked off to talk.

* * *

In the meantime, Cassie was listening to her music when she heard a loud thump on the car! She was staring right in the face of the blue foxtant. His blue bangs nearly covered his sapphire eyes, but he quickly brushed them out of his face and his ears perked up playfully as he saw Cassie look at him. He started speaking in another language, but Cassie just stared at him…her eyes as wide as plates. He looked confused for a moment, but then laughed at Cassie's expression! That is…until Cassie screamed when the red foxtant jumped on the hood of the car too!

"Shhh…don't scream, human!" The blue one mentioned as he moved quickly to the passenger car door and started using his claws to pry his way in.

"GENA! GENA! HELP! MONSTERS! GENA HELP ME!" Cassie yelled as she tried to move to the driver's side, but the red foxtant blocked that exit as he just grinned at her with a toothy smile. Before Cassie could think, the blue one made it inside the car and grabbed her and pulled her outside! Cassie struggled against him, but he only laughed as if he was enjoying her struggle. She gave a large yank and fell straight on her bottom. The two foxtants held their stomachs and laughed, this made Cassie more angry than scared and she started stomping back towards the car. Even a 12 year old understands blatant disrespect. The two foxtants were laughing so hard that they barely noticed her angrily walking away. When she reached the car and locked the doors, she again saw them tapping on the glass. However, their expressions changed when they saw the anger and tears welling up in her eyes. They both were filled with guilt and regret for laughing at her.

"Hey…we didn't mean to make you angry, human. We were just having fun!" The blue one said as he lay on his stomach on the hood of the car. "Look at me."

Cassie wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She angrily wiped her tears away from her face and looked away. She heard him whimper and scratch on the glass. Just then both of them started picking the locks of the car. This time, the red one gently pulled her out and laid her on the grass. He sat in front of her and gently used his clawed hand to lift her chin up to look into his red eyes.

"Apologies, young one…we do not have much experience with humans, especially the delicate younger ones. We did not mean to upset you. Please forgive us; we won't harm you," he cooed to her. His voice sounded smooth and strong, whereas the blue one's sounded more youthful and not as deep. Then, he nuzzled his nose into her cheek and then her neck; in their culture it was a way to earn trust. He simultaneously slowly switched his tail between her fingers, letting her touch it; it was a sign that he also trusted her. She giggled at his soft and calming gestures; occasionally letting out a yelp when he would gently bite her ear to show his sign of friendship.

"Who are you guys?" She said as she yelped when the red foxtant brushed his tail on her arm and gently bit her again, but not enough to leave a mark; just to tickle her. He just chuckled.

"We are foxtants…a rare species that live in this part of the world. We are not exactly man or beast. My name is Hunt. And this is Bandit," the red one mentioned as he pointed to the blue one who currently had his arms stretched out in front of him and his bum and tail wagging in the air.

"Come on, human! Come and see what our world looks like!" Bandit said as he then started tugging on her shirt sleeve with his teeth.

"Bandit…control yourself!" Hunt said sternly as he crawled protectively in front of Cassie.

"Awww come on Hunt! I don't want her for food! I want to show her our home!"

"What is all the commotion over here!" a deep voice bellowed. All three turned around and saw Falcon walking back with Gena! "What is she doing here?! You promised you would not bring another human to our world!" Falcon yelled as he turned furiously towards Gena and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I didn't bring her! I told her to wait in the car! I didn't tell her anything about you guys! Honest!" Gena yelled, but Falcon continued to hold her shoulders firmly!

"Let her go! I am the one who came! Leave Gena alone!" Cassie yelled as she ran and pushed Falcon off of her and stood protectively in front of Gena. Falcon took a moment to regain his footing, not expecting a sudden outburst from someone so much smaller than him. He glared dangerously at both girls and then let out a roar! Hunt ran in front of the girls!

"Falcon, stop! Bandit and I were the ones who showed ourselves to the younger one! It is not her fault. Leave them alone or else I will be forced to defend them!" Hunt growled and his eyes glowed dangerously.

"So will I!" Bandit replied and he too unsheathed his claws even more and bared his teeth!

Falcon was so angry that he stretched to his battle height (about 7 feet tall) and unsheathed his claws. He let out a mighty roar and Hunt stretched to his battle height and so did Bandit.

"Please don't make us fight you, Falcon!" Bandit said as he let out a snarl.

"It would be most unpleasant for any of us to spill our blood on this field, but if that is what you wish…I am ready…" Hunt growled as he stood in his battle stance.

Just then all three of them heard footsteps running away, and they all turned to see the girls running towards the car. Both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks out of fear. Falcon felt a strong surge of guilt.

"I will settle this with you two later…in the meantime, we must stop them," Falcon said, surprisingly calm after such an outburst. All three took off running after the girls at lightning speed.

"You won't hurt them, will you, Falcon?" Bandit said hopefully. Falcon just smirked and rubbed his head.

"No I will not…I just lost my temper," he turned to Hunt who was running beside them. They each smiled a knowing smile to each other and kept running. Falcon and Hunt were close friends, so Hunt always knew the best way to calm Falcon down if need be.

Gena and Cassie both made it successfully to the car and sped down the road. That didn't stop Falcon. He jumped in front of the car and lifted the front of the car off the ground.

"Stop! Gena, stop! Do not be afraid! Stop your vehicle! We need to speak to you!" Falcon gasped as beads of sweat started forming on his head.

"NO! YOU WANT TO KILL US! PUT THE CAR DOWN FALCON! I AM NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN!"

"I said…stop…your…vehicle!" Falcon snarled as the sweat started falling down his face. Gena started to feel bad…she saw him look at her; his look was a mix of pain, strength, and guilt. She took her foot off the gas.

"GENA! ARE YOU CRAZY! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Cassie screamed! Gena just shushed her to calm her and put her arm around her panicking friend. Falcon put the car down and walked over to her door in long, but fast strides. He motioned for them to open the door. Hesitantly, they both did. Falcon and Hunt gently brought the girls out and stood facing them. Cassie ran to hide behind Gena, but Hunt gently pulled her out and held her shoulders as he started gently licking Cassie's face.

"Cassie…(lick)…there is nothing (lick) to be afraid of. We are not here (lick) to harm you (lick)," Hunt cooed as he pulled her close to him, despite her struggling and squirming. He knew she was trying to get away out of fear and he felt terrible for scaring them! Suddenly, Hunt picked her up and ran off with her, with Bandit behind him. Cassie yelled in fright, but Hunt kept running with her on his shoulder, unaffected by Cassie's squirming. Gena yelped in fright and tried to follow to save her when Falcon grabbed her waist to stop her.

"Let me go! No one is going to hurt Cassie on my watch! Let go of me, Falcon!" Gena screeched!

"Gena, you must calm down! They are only taking her to help her calm down after what she saw. They will not harm her," he said softly in her ear as he gripped her wrists in his other hand.

"And how do I know you won't hurt me!" Gena said defiantly.

Falcon just smirked and pressed a nerve on her neck which made her fall into his arms…she couldn't move, but she could talk.

"FALCON! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Gena said, but his response was a small bite to the other side of her neck which caused her to giggle and yet yelp in surprise.

"Oh great…well now, are you tasting me? I…wait…what are you doing? Falcon (giggle) put me down! Falcon!" Gena laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and ran off into the woods.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Falcon and his clan have the girls! What will happen next?**

**To guestsurprise: Just curious, is this one going to be a chapter story? Just wanted to know if I needed to mark this one as complete or not. Please let me know. Thanks.**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but absolutely no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**Return to the Forest  
Chapter II**

Falcon had Gena over his shoulder and Hunt and Bandit had Cassie in strong holds. Once they carried the girls to their hide out, the other foxtants ooed and ahhhed in wonder of the newcomers. Cassie struggled as best as she could, but there was no escaping Hunt's grasp.

"Cassie, now just calm down," he said soothingly. He locked his door, confident that Cassie had nowhere to go.

"Leave me alone! I know karate and I have a black belt!"

"I see…so you will present a challenge to me I suppose?" Hunt smiled as he began to walk towards her.

"S-Stay back! I won't be eaten," Cassie huffed. Suddenly, Gena was brought into the room too and now both girls were back to back as they avoided the male foxtants. Falcon, Hunt, and Bandit began to circle the girls and both girls held each other's hand in preparation.

"I'm not some scared or freaked out kid! If you all don't want to lose a limb, don't come any closer!" Cassie spat out.

"Cassie! Let's not make the alien men angry!" Gena whispered harshly.

"That sounded like a challenge…" Bandit said as he made a leap for Cassie. Cassie ducked and soon she was running from both Hunt and Bandit.

"CASSIE!" Gena screamed. She was about to run and help the girl when Falcon grabbed her arms.

"I think you have more important things to worry about…" he said softly. Gena's eyes widened and then she squared her shoulders.

"Look! I didn't bring her to cause trouble. I was watching her, so I brought her with me. If you want to kill me, then just get it over with," Gena said sadly. Falcon's golden eyes softened and then he began to lick her neck.

"F-Falcon! Stop it!"

"Why? It is the hour where all of us groom each other so that we can settle down for the night. Now hold still," he smirked as he continued to lick her.

"S-Stop! I'm not an animal! I don't need to be licked!"

"Calm down so I can finish, Gena," Falcon chuckled as he pinned her beneath his weight and continued to lick her.

* * *

Meanwhile Cassie was running at the speed of sound.

"Survival of the fittest! Survival of the fittest!" She squeaked as she kept running. She then noticed a small hole at the base of a tree; she managed to squeeze into it and then she waited. It wasn't long before Bandit tried to push himself through and grab her.

"Hey! Come on out of there Cassie; there is nothing to be afraid of!" He said as he tried to grab her.

"G-Get away from me!"

"Awww come on, you don't mean that; now listen…you are going to be my mate soon so you might as well just cooperate!"

"MATE?! I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO MARRY ANYONE!"

"Not now…you will have to be older; but the promise ceremony will take place soon and you will either be me or Hunt's future mate!" He smiled. Cassie was horrified.

"I THINK NOT!"

"I think yes…" he cooed as he managed to squeeze his upper body through and grab her leg. Cassie tried to scream, but he then started rubbing noses with her as he dragged her closer to him.

"Easy there Cassie! Just take it easy…" he smiled. He then tried to back himself out, but he was stuck. Cassie began to laugh and Bandit growled in frustration.

"This isn't funny, Cassie…"

"Yes, it is! Your cockiness has gotten you trapped!"

"Oh really? Well guess what…there is nowhere for you to go if I'm blocking the exit…" he smiled deviously. Cassie's eyes widened in realization. She then tried to get up and noticed that there was a small opening towards the top, but she would have to climb.

"There is one way out, but I need to climb up there," she gulped.

"What?! No…that's too far up! You could get hurt, Cassie," he said as he tried to push himself out. But his words fell on deaf ears as she began to climb and then she made it near the top.

Meanwhile, Hunt was trying to pull Bandit free and once they did they scaled the tree and pulled Cassie to safety.

"You're quite brave for a human…" Hunt smiled a fanged grin as he lay on his side.

"Thanks…" Cassie smiled approvingly as the two foxtants stared and admired her courage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gena and Falcon were talking.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"To be our future mates. Once the mating process is complete it will turn you into a foxtant," he smiled proudly.

"What?! But I don't want to be a foxtant! And what about Cassie!"

"She is too young. Once she is older a mate will be picked for her. In the meantime, you are one of mine."

"Hold on…ONE of your mates? No way! I don't play second fiddle to anyone and I already have a boyfriend!" Gena said defiantly.

"I apologize, Gena, but you don't have a choice. I have already chosen you and every night you will change into a foxtant until the mating ritual. After the ritual, you will be a foxtant all day for the rest of your life," Falcon said as he walked out of the room.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gena screamed as she felt a pain in her side. She was growing a large bushy tail and her silver green eyes were becoming more alien looking. She got up and looked in the mirror and realized that she had claws and she had now become a female foxtant. Gena screamed to the high heavens and ran out to find Cassie. Cassie was in the room they placed her in and she was shocked when a female foxtant ran in and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Cassie! Cassie! Look at me!" Gena panicked.

"Stay away from me, lady! I know karate!" Cassie said; she didn't recognize Gena.

"Cassie, it's me! Gena!" Gena said quickly. Cassie's eyes widened in shock and she almost passed out, but Gena gently nudged her face.

"LET ME GO! You're not Gena! Gena, help me!" Cassie called as she ran and crawled under the bed but Gena cornered her under there too.

"Cassie, come out of there. It's me!"

"No!"

"Cassie, I'm warning you…"

"Go away!"

"Alright, then I guess I'm going to have to come in after you," Gena smiled deviously as she slid under the bed and began tickling her friend. Her claws and tail were terrible!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP!" Cassie laughed out.

"Do you believe me now?" Gena asked as she used her tail to gently tickle Cassie's face.

"YES I BELIEVE YOU!" Cassie spluttered out. Gena let her up and both girls came out from under the bed; Cassie now got a good look and saw that Gena truly wasn't human anymore.

"Oh Gena…what are we going to do?" Cassie moaned.

"I don't know Cass…I don't know…" Gena said as they both embraced in a gentle hug.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Uh oh…what do you think will happen next? ;)**

**To guestsurprise: Please continue this one. I received you other request and yes I can do that one for you. Also, do you have an update for The Life Of A Space Pirate? Just curious. :)**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers in first chapter.**

* * *

**Return To The Forest  
Chapter III**

Gena and Cassie hugged each other tightly; unsure of what would happen to them. They were nervous about being with the foxtants and they were so upset that Gena would be turned into one sooner or later.

"We have to escape from here!" Cassie panicked. But the strange part about the situation was the fact that Gena was starting to have feelings for Falcon. The more Cassie wanted to leave, the more Gena wanted to stay.

"Cassie. I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but we can't do anything about this for now," Gena said softly. Cassie's eyes widened in horror and she was about to faint.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WANT TO STAY HERE, DON'T YOU?!"

"Well…I…."

"I can't believe this…you would choose Falcon over me and your boyfriend, Jet!"

"Cassie, that's not true! You know I love and care about you!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE! YOU WOULD PREFER TO STAY A FOXTANT OVER BEING HUMAN WITH ME!" Cassie yelled. She then turned her back on Gena and tried to wipe her tears. Gena was always the closest she had to family.

"Cassie, calm down; it's not like that. I didn't tell you that Jet and I broke up earlier today," Gena said sadly. Cassie turned and looked at her and then her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry that happened, Gena. If you want to stay a foxtant you can; I guess there is no reason to become human again," Cassie said sadly. She then ran out of the room.

"CASSIE WAIT!" Gena called. She tried to run after her friend but then she was grabbed by Falcon. He pulled her close to his chest.

"Gena, what's happening; why is Cassie more upset than usual," he asked.

"She thinks that I want to be a foxtant over being human…"

"Well…do you?" Falcon asked as he cocked a curious brow.

"Well I may have been interested until I learned that I was going to be ONE of your mates," Gena huffed. Falcon chuckled and then turned her around to face him.

"It's true that foxtants can have more than one mate. But…for you…I will only have one if you wish," he smiled. Gena's eyes widened in shock. Falcon had never shown this kind of tenderness before.

"F-Falcon…do you really care about me? Because when you forced me to be a foxtant, that felt like force, not love," Gena said. If she was to remain a foxtant for her entire life, she wanted to know that he loved her. He gently took her face in his hands and held her close to him.

"I did not mean to startle you. In our culture, the males always force females. It is how it has always been; I did not know that it would bother you that much. I apologize Gena," he said softly.

Gena could tell that he was telling the truth; his golden eyes were peering right through her very soul. Gena looked at him and then she saw Bandit and Hunt walk in.

"He is making you a very strong offer, Gena. Most foxtants do not want anything to do with humans. The fact that he is offering for you to be his only mate and that he is apologizing to you proves that he does indeed love you," Hunt chuckled. Falcon smiled gently and then motioned for Gena to come and sit with him. She walked over to him and his eyes began to glow.

"Gena, the mating ceremony will be happening later on; if you agree to be my mate you will be a foxtant forever. But I will release you if you choose otherwise," he said softly. Gena looked at him and she knew that deep down she was truly in love with him. She ran her hands gently through his silver hair and he growled in contentment. He then took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Yes, Falcon."

"Gena?"

"Yes, I will stay and be your mate," she smiled. But then she remembered that Cassie was already gone. "WAIT! Cassie has left and headed back to town! I can't stay without her!"

"Do not panic, Gena; we will go and look for her. Where does she live?"

"I was planning to adopt her. She lives in Happy Home Orphanage."

"Then we will go and find her at nightfall. In the meantime, I want to show you my pledge of allegiance as your future mate," Falcon purred. He then let his claws gently massage her cheeks and then he began to plant kisses around her neck and ears. Gena tried to hold back her moans, but he was making her fall in love with him with every move he made.

* * *

_The next day…_

Gena was in her human form. But she knew that this was the last day that she would be a human because the mating ritual was that night. After that night, she would be a foxtant permanently. She drove her car up to the orphanage and saw Cassie in the backyard playing with some friends. She then whistled and when Cassie saw her she walked towards the fence.

"Gena, you shouldn't be here…" Cassie said softly.

"First of all, you ran away last night and walked all those miles alone! You could have been hurt! Second of all, you're coming back with me," Gena said, somewhat sternly.

"I refuse to be a foxtant! I am living where people are actually human!" Cassie protested.

"Cassie, if you don't come, then I will come and get you! I'm not leaving you in this orphanage," Gena said firmly. Cassie huffed and turned away, despite Gena's calls for her to come back.

"I'm not leaving you behind. I know you're hurting, but trust me, this will all be alright," Gena whispered to herself. Later on that night, Cassie was told that she had a package for her in the lobby. She walked down in her nightgown and saw there was a small box with a note on it. The note told her to unlock the door and go outside.

"I'm not dumb. I'm not going outside alone," Cassie responded. She then felt something like a sack being thrown over her and she couldn't break free, despite her calls and struggles. After about 30 minutes, Cassie felt herself being placed on something soft and the bag being lifted off of her. She was about to throw some punches when she felt Gena pin her down.

"Cassie, calm down!"

"LET ME UP!" Cassie said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Oh Cassie…take it easy sweetheart…," Gena responded soothingly as she kissed her tear stained cheeks. Cassie tried to struggle, but Gena was stronger now that she was in her foxtant form. "I'm not letting you go; I won't be happy here without you, Cassie. I love you and I want you to be our daughter."

"B-But I'm scared…"

"There is no reason to be scared Cassie…," a deep voice cooed. Falcon walked in with Bandit and Hunt and they each rubbed her head gently. "You being one of us will not change anything. You will have a new family, but our love is just like a human's. I promise to be a good mate to Gena and I hope you will accept me as your new father," Falcon smiled as he kneeled and kissed her forehead. Cassie sat there for moment and then she gently placed her arms around his neck.

"I trust you. Yes, I would like to be a part of you all," Cassie smiled softly. Bandit and Hunt then simultaneously licked her on her cheeks. She giggled and then they began to playfully rough house with her.

"Uh-oh…" Falcon chuckled.

"What's wrong, my love?" Gena asked as she cuddled into his embrace.

"Both of them just said that they want her for a mate when she is of age; that's what those licks meant!" He laughed. Cassie's eyes got wide and she playfully ran away as the two foxtants chased after her. That night at the mating ceremony, Falcon and Gena pledged their love for each other as Cassie cheered them on. Cassie too became a foxtant and she was enjoying her new family and friends. This family was unique but Gena and Cassie would have it no other way.

**The End**

* * *

**guestsurprise's worlds: Goldie, I hope you enjoyed this story! It was just for you!**

**To guestsurprise: I enjoyed it very much! Thank you! :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
